


Sweet Dreams Are Made of Stilinski's Dick

by Benn_Xavier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Bottom Danny, Bottom Danny Mahealani, Dreamwalker Danny, FaceFucking, Light Spanking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: Since Danny discovered his dream walking abilities, his sleep hours had been both a cause for excitement and anxiety.While it was fun to be able to project himself out of his body and jump inside people’s dreams, he hadn’t learned to control his abilities quite yet. So, he never knew who’s or what kind of dream he might be stepping into.Which is how he ended up in Stiles Stilinski’s dream. A sex dream.





	Sweet Dreams Are Made of Stilinski's Dick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AcheronBlake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcheronBlake/gifts).



> This work is a commission for AcheronBlake.
> 
> Special thanks to Always_Bottom_Derek for proofreading.

Since Danny discovered his dream walking abilities, his sleep hours had been both a cause for excitement and anxiety. 

While it was fun to be able to project himself out of his body and jump inside people’s dreams, he hadn’t learned to control his abilities quite yet. So, he never knew who’s or what kind of dream he might be stepping into.

Which is how he ended up in Stiles Stilinski’s dream. A sex dream.

Not that this was a bad thing, necessarily. In fact, it had the possibility to be quite the opposite.

Danny had offered to have sex with Stiles once, in real life and he’d been roundly disappointed when the Sheriff’s kid rejected him. 

With all the mixed signals Stiles gave off Danny still didn’t know what his real sexual orientation was, but in the arena of dreams, especially sexual ones, orientation was merely an insignificant detail. And, he’d found, far more fluid.

Which was kind of what he was hoping would be the case here, when he walked into a dreamscape of the Beacon Hills High locker room. 

The space looked so familiar, but there were differences too. It seemed more spacious, for one. But most obvious, in place of its wooden benches, the room held a large day-bed, instead. And in the middle of it, Stiles knelt on its mattress, wearing nothing but his lacrosse chest protector. The teen was eagerly stroking his big 8 inch cock.

“So, did that offer you made me expire?” Stiles smirk was devilish. “I’m tired of this virgin thing. Can you help me with that?” 

A wide grin spread on Danny’s face as he approached the day-bed. “You can bet I can, Stilinski”

Quickly Danny lost his clothes. Only he was shocked to find a cock cage inexplicably restraining his already dripping cock. That was one of the interesting things about dreams: the weirdest stuff happened, and things still carried on as if it was the norm.

But right now, Danny didn’t give a fuck about coherent realities, the only thing he cared about was Stiles’ dripping cock. It made him salivate with greed.

Crawling onto the cushioned bed, he latched lips on Stiles’s cockhead. Swallowing inch after inch he proved himself as a cocksucker. And, if Stiles’ groans were anything to go by, he could be proud of his oral skills 

“Damn it, Danny! I knew you were a fucking slut already, but if you’d bragged about this damn mouth of yours, I’d of banged you long before!”

Stiles held onto Danny’s head and bucked his hips fiercely, face fucking him until big droplets of spit leaked down from Danny’s stretched lips, soiling the white cushion underneath them.

Thick meat in his mouth, Danny knew Stiles was hung same as this in the real world. He’d sneaked glances many times in the locker room after lacrosse practice. But the hard cock tip pressing against the bottom of his throat so violently was a completely new experience. One he willingly enjoyed.

“You are such a bitch!” Stiles laughed, giving a hard enough slap to Danny’s ass, making his skin tingle. Danny’s body jerked with the impact, and he gagged on Stiles’s dick. A mess of sticky spit and precum leaked from his mouth and dripped down his chin.

With tears gathering on his eyes, Danny felt Stiles’s spit-lubed finger press on his rim, pushing against muscled resistance. Before long, the boy inserted a second finger too, fucking them into him with a welcome aggressiveness that wasn’t part his real-world experience. 

“Do you like this, don’t you bitch?” Stiles teased, inserting a third finger and stroking violently right against Danny’s prostate. The boy groaned, Stiles’s dick slipping out of his mouth. Danny’s own caged cock dripped just as sloppy though incapable of a proper erection.

Under Stiles’ arousing assault, Danny cried out in a frustrating milked orgasm. Suddenly, the fingers were gone, leaving his abused hole gaping. Stiles leaned down, cradling Danny’s face and whispered.

“Turn around slut, I wanna prepare your ass for the main match!”

Crying tears of joy, Danny complied, presenting himself to Stiles. Stilinski smirked at the vision of Danny’s tanned cheeks, so round and firm.

“Fuck! Look at this ass!” He gave three successive slaps, hard enough to make red handprints bloom on Danny’s cheeks.

“Stiles, please!” Danny whined, flinching at the sting, only to receive three more blows on each of his asscheeks.

“Stay still, whore!”  Behind him, Stiles leaned down and bit his firm glutes, digging his teeth in enough to leave marks on the smooth flesh.

Then, there was a hot and wet tongue against Danny’s hole, unceremoniously lapping. Stiles feasted on it like it was his last meal. With his face smashed between Danny’s fat cheeks Stiles slurped and groaned, pulling at his hips like he might get away at any moment.

Escape was the farthest thing from Danny’s mind though. Chest down ass up, his blissed-out face reflected his actual state of pleasure. He floated in horny-happiness as one of his dreams became ‘reality’ (well, inside of a dream anyway, in some kind of strange _ Inception _ -like way).

Spit dripped down Danny’s taint. Stiles’s face was coated with it. Then Stilinski got up on his knees, placing his mammoth dick in the cleft of Danny’s asscheeks, hands on his hips pulling him backward, frotting, in a preview of their next act.

“You want my cock, Danny boy? Tell me”

Panting, Danny gathered his breath. “Yes, I want it.”

“Louder! I want all Beacon Hills to hear what a dirty whore Danny Mahealani is!” The violent blow Stiles delivered on Danny’s ass accompanying these words make his whole body jerk and his eyes water.

“Fuck! I want your cock, Stiles. I want you to fuck me hard!”

“That’s better!” With a smirk and another blow, Stiles pressed the tip of his cock to Danny’s spit-sloppy hole pushing in till it trespassed the rim. Not giving Danny a second to get used the invasion, Stiles immediately began fucking, holding onto Danny’s hips as he delivered hard punishing thrusts.

Danny’s eyes went wide as he was impaled. The intense burn of his rim at each drag of Stiles’ thick girth made him whine desperately. He gripped the cushion underneath him as his body jolted back and forth. The pressure of Stiles’ cock on his prostate triggered an orgasm for the second time that night.

“Shit!” Danny cried, incapable of freeing his cock and getting some proper relief. Behind him, Stiles laughed.

“Already came, whore? Too bad for you, cause I won’t stop till I fill this slutty ass full of cum!”

Taken by an insane, rush of sexual energy, Stiles rhythm was relentless. He completely owned Danny’s ass. Good thing it was a dream: because he wasn’t caring about any possible damage he could do to the writhing boy under his hold. His massive cock went in and out of Danny’s hole and  the way the abused rim stretched around him, made sloppy slurping sounds that filled the whole space with a debauched symphony.

Under this onslaught Danny was drowning in bliss. He never got fucked like this! Not even in his whoring nights at the Jungle. Thank God for this dreamwalking thing, he thought.

When Stiles hold tightened and his pace faltered, Danny glanced over his shoulder, watching the teen’s eyes close, his mouth opened. Stiles flushed face was drenched in sweat.

“Fuck! I’m gonna come!”

It was time.

“Come in me, Stiles. Fill my ass!”

Stiles bottomed out, unloading spurt after spurt of hot semen inside Danny. As he did the greedy Bottom writhed on the bed, screaming out in one last limp-dicked orgasm. 

After their bodies stopped trembling, Stiles slumped forward, his cock still slotted inside Danny’s aching hole. Danny collapsed too, belly down in the daybed, enjoying Stiles’s weight atop him.

Dazed with pleasure overload, worn out but extremely content, Danny passed out, drifting off feeling the delicious burn and heat of Stiles’ lingering dick inside him.

 

-X-

 

The morning after this debauched dreamwalk, a widely smiling Danny walked through the Beacon Hills school corridors. He spotted the Dreamer of his last adventure by the lockers.

“Good morning, Stiles.” 

Danny giggled when Stiles suddenly jumped and dropped two books on the floor.

Quickly picking them up, Stiles stutteringly answered, “G-good morning, Danny.”

“Is everything thing okay?” Danny put extra concern in his voice. “You seem nervous.”

“I’m, uh, o-okay. I w-was just suddenly remembering a dream I had last night.” Realizing with this slip he’d made himself open to confession Stiles gulped loudly.

Smirking, Danny asked. “A good or bad dream?”

Stiles glanced at him, his face hot and flushed in shame. At the weight of Danny’s stare he not too subtly slid his recovered textbooks over his crotch.

“Uh… I don’t remember. Just… a dream. Have to go.”

Bolting away like a flash, Stiles slammed his locker closed, leaving a chuckling, grinning Danny behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very appreciated.  
> Please, you also may give a check out on my [Tumblr](https://bennxavier.tumblr.com)


End file.
